Prince Blueblood
Lorenzo Scattorin (Italian) |sex = Male}} Prince Blueblood is a Unicorn who appears at the Grand Galloping Gala. He starts out as the object of Rarity's affections, but soon turns out to not be what she was expecting. "Blueblood" is an English idiom for "nobility", or being of noble birth or descent. It has been recorded since 1834 and comes from the Spanish words sangre azul, describing Spanish royal families said to be descendants of the Visigoths.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Personality Prince Blueblood first appears in Rarity's fantasy in The Ticket Master, where she envisions him as a nephew of Princess Celestia in her dream, they swiftly fall in love and marry. In The Best Night Ever, Rarity meets Prince Blueblood in person and he appears physically the same. Rarity expects him to court her as he did in her dream, but it is revealed that he is self-centered and snobbish. He doesn't really care for anyone but himself. His self-centered nature is illustrated when: *Rarity expects Prince Blueblood to give her a rose, but he takes it for himself. *He brings a cushion only for himself to sit in the castle's yard, leaving Rarity without a comfortable seat. *He expects Rarity to open the door for him. *He makes Rarity use her shawl to cover a puddle so he doesn't get dirty. *He expects her to pay for his dinner. *When Applejack's cake fell, Prince Blueblood used Rarity as a shield so that he wouldn't get dirty. In sum, Prince Blueblood appears used to being treated like royalty and chivalry is foreign to him. Likewise, Rarity's self-centered nature is illustrated, when she expected Prince Blueblood to give her a rose, give her his seat, open the door for her, get his clothes dirty for her, pay for her food, and protect her from harm. Throughout the entire Grand Galloping Gala, Rarity tries to make pleasant company with Blueblood, but his self-centered nature drives her to the point of extreme irritation. After he uses her to shield himself from an incoming cake, Rarity finally snaps and tells him off as the most "uncharming prince she's ever met", and shakes the cake all over him in retaliation. After the Gala descends into chaos, Rarity and her friends leave the scene, but she loses her glass slipper when running down a set of stairs. Pinkie Pie suggests that now her prince is sure to find her; panic-stricken at the thought, Rarity smashes the slipper and runs off. Royalty Lauren Faust stated that Celestia's nephew had no name in the show (before The Best Night Ever aired), and that he's the "great great great great great great great great great great great (and probably even more greats) nephew on Celestia's and Luna's mother's side, about 52 times removed, roughly speaking." He was originally a Duke but was changed to a Prince per Hasbro's request. Other depictions ]] Merchandise Blueblood is part of the trading card set: his card says he's Celestia's nephew, and that his family link to Luna and Celestia is "far removed". "You could call Prince Blueblood the most eligible unicorn bachelor in Canterlot, but you'll stop as soon as you meet this royal pain." Magazines Blueblood appears in a story from the French My Little Pony magazine. In this story, he is referred to as Vladímir. Appearances :See also character appearances Prince Blueblood appears in The Ticket Master, The Best Night Ever, and Sweet and Elite. Quotes Gallery :Prince Blueblood image gallery See also * References sv:Prins Blueblood pl:Książę Blueblood Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Male characters Category:Royalty